5anfandomcom-20200215-history
Current events
Alle Zeitangaben in MEZ # BRZ (bernis relative Zeit) # LZ (LageZeit, gezählt in negativen Tagen) *08.12.07 15:10 irgendwie hot do da hechi recht ;) -- Bernd *06.12.07 12:17 i find den vorschlag jo ned so schlecht, grod könnts a problem sein dass de htl in de weihnachtsferien a weihnachtsferien hat :-P...a wenns woi ned so lang habn. mfg hechi *05.12.07 5:46 hehe ich bin a noch da. rumgesaut wird ned! ahja. schauma in den weihnachtsferien mal ind htl? der guten alten zeiten wegen! tiafi *19.11.07 23:00 (jojo geh don eh glei fort...) hechi gibt folgende antwort: nur wir zwei, oiso wir könnten hier schlimme sachen machen ;-) *27.11.07 19:45 Bernd fragt sich, ob irgendwer noch überhaupt beim WIKI vorbeischaut? *09.10.07 19:08 Simon ist immer hier und kommt kaum damit zu recht, die ultimative Flut von Wikieinträgen zu lesen *08.10.07 17:05 Felli is natürlich noch von Zeit zu Zeit hier, wer sonst noch? *08.10.07 14:30 hechi stellt sich mal wieder die frage, ob hier noch irgendjemand aktiv is? bzw. sitz grad im hörsaal und warte auf das nächste spannende ereignis... *LZ 002 15:52 Tiefes wie schauts den mal wieder aus mit ner gemütlichen zammsitz runde? bzw mal grillen oder sowas? *27.05.2007 17:25 Bernd is auch da (zumindest alle 4 wochen gg ;))! *22.05.2007 19:45 Felli is natürlich da :) --(vllt sollt er sich ein Hobby zulegen^^) *22.05.07 19:16 hechi fragt mal in die runde wer hier eigentlich noch aktiv ist? *22.05.2007 11.30 MESZ Simon stellt fest, dass er auf Männer steht, weil er so hässlich ist! *10.04.2007 16:00 MESZ Felli freut sich, dass er noch bis zum 19. Urlaub hat und kündigt für die nähere Zukunft wiedermal eine Grillerei an, bei hoffentlich entsprechendem Wetter:) *LZ 013 Bernd freut sich schon aufs abrüsten, u. meldet das bei dieser lage das lagesaufn nicht allzu schwer ist! *LZ 017 Simon bereitet sich langsam auch endlich aufs abrüsten vor und kann es schon gar nicht mehr erwarten. Davor verbringt er aber noch eine Woche "Urlaub" im Burgenland *LZ 142 / JLZ 87 berni ist im krankenstand, für weitere 4 tage :) und freut sich auf nextes wochnende weil da hat er frei und halbzeit und ist viell sogar am berg *freu* *LZ 168 / JLZ 114 berni will frei, alkohol, und das ganze von vorne... *LZ KeineAhnung berni "feiert" krankenstand *g* *16.01.2007 14:20 hechi verwendet zum ersten mal seit langem wieda eine normale zeitrechnung :-) *LZ 200 berni freut sich *LZ -001 der tag nach dem abrüsten...hechi ist schlecht... wünsche allen die nu länger dienen müssen viel spass ;-) *LZ 009 hechi wünscht allen fröhlichstes feiern zwecks neujahr und so... de meisten wos des lesen werden, lesens oba wahrscheinli erst danach... deswegen viel spass mit den kopfschmerzen und i hoff eich is net allzu schlecht ;-) *LZ 213 berni wünscht allen einen guten rutsch und a guads neichs :) nur saufen wos von alleine reingeht, mit gewalt gehts ned besser ;) *LZ 219 berni ist müde und fragt sich wo der bestellte schnee bleibt (nein, nicht für die nase! für die piste) *LZ 016 der von gestern etwas angeschlagene hechi wünscht allen ein frohes weihnachtsfest oda so...bin i eigentli da einzige ohne weihnachtsferien? *LZ 098 Bernd hot a weihnachtsferien ;)! *freu*, muss aber am 28. dez in die kaserne um GarnOvTKf dienst abzuleisten :(! *LZ 098 Simon hat des genauso, bei uns hom fast alle frei :p *LZ 063 Schöppe meint dazu: Weihnochtsferien beim Bund is geil, wer hot des scho?? ...iiiiiiiiii... Stellungskommission oleeee... hobts es scho olle a orbeit? *LZ 019 hechi sagt nur eins: "do foahrt da lagezug drüber :-P" *LZ 107 Bernd möchte mal Anmerken, dass a kompaniesamstag de beschissenste idee ever is!! *LZ 234 berni ist müde :D und hat schwere kaputte augen... *LZ 39 hechi möchte mal anmerken dass sich hier ja überhaupt nichts mehr tut...leute des müssn ma ändern...oda so, mi gfreits net. *28.11.2006 20:38 Simon hat gerade entdeckt, dass es sinnlos ist, Spiele unter VMWare zu spielen und ist sauer, dass sein Prozessor kein Vanderpool unterstützt um sein vorhaben erfolgreich mit XEN durchführen zu können *26.11.2006 20:10 Nach langer (Wiki& !' Alkohol)Abstinenz vermeldet Felli, dass er nur mehr gut 7 Monate Zuvieldiener ist. *13.11.2006 20:54 berni freut sich über fürstliche 262,90 :D *10.11.2006 19:45 Felli fragt sich, welche Körperteile Simon nicht mehr spürt...Zeitgleich verkündet er seine Geburtstagsfeier, am 18.11 in Braunau. Wo und Wann folgt noch, bisweilen hofft er auf zahlreiche Teilnahme:) *10.11.06 19:23 Simon meldet sich auch endlich wieder mal. Er spürt mittlerweile einige Körperteile nicht mehr. *6.11.06 21:20 berni findet seine arbeit nicht so schlimm aber die bezahlung... *6.11.06 16:40 höfi hat heute seinen ersten anstrengenden zivitag hintersich und möchte noch anmerken, dass arbeiten viel angenehmer ist und man viel mehr geld dafür bekommt *2.11.06 21:20 berni stellt fest das der wetterbericht genauer wird *29.10.2006 21:45 Simon fährt in den nächsten Minuten los in die SChwarzenbergkaserne, und ist jetzt schon arg demotiviert, weil er am Donnerstag Gefechtsdienst bis 23.00 hat und der Wetterbericht SChnee vermeldet *heul* *17.10.2006 22:21 sali hat ein problem mit dem club, denn er ist weder zivi noch in der armee, ist aber trotzdem genauso unmotiviert und unzufrieden! sali bittet um eine zusatzklausel, damit er als armer student ebenfalls mitmachen kann! *10.10.2006 12:07 Felli begrüßt die Gründung des neuen Klub's, tritt spontan bei und vermeldet seine Teilnahme am diessamstäigigen BAKIP-Ball *09.10.2006 18:03 berni fragt sich wer allers aufm bakip ball in ried is, es gibt die schöne meldeliste mit einen eigenen (!) eintrag dafür *gg* *09.10.2006 13:23 simon denkt sich, dass auch die EVG Cheffitäten nur Menschen sind, und auch ihnen Fehler unterlaufen können. *09.10.2006 16:30 obi wurde heute von EVG beurteilt und verkündet voller stolz dass das Ergebniss hervorragend ausfiel :D *06.10.2006 17.35 Simon hat seine ersten 4 freien Stunden vom Bundesheer und ist der Meinung, dass die dort alle einen Tick haben. und @ kampl: 8km müssen wir schon fast täglich alleine schon zum essen gehen insgesammt :P *05.10.2006 20:25 Kampl kehrt dem Club der faulen Ferialen den Rücken zu und verkündet stolz die Gründung des Clubs der faulen Zivis! *04.10.2006 21:26 sali hat nun den dritten tag als student hinter sich. *04.10.2006 18:10 Kampl vermeldet seinen 3. Tag als Zivi überlebt zu haben, obwohl er gestern sicha 8 km durch verwirrende Krankenhaus Gänge geirrt is. *02.10.2006 21:30 Felli vermeldet seinen neuen Status als arbeitssamer, fleissiger Zuvieldiener im Dienste der Republik, der Taxifahrten als seinen neuen zwischenzeitlichen Lebensinhalt erkannt hat. *30.09.06 12:33 berni chillt in innsbruck und hat mitleid mit all den grünen schnittlauch und den weissen westen anhabern :) *30.09.06 07:20 Simon hat gerade seinen letzten Arbeitstag (eigentlich Nacht) hinter sich und freut sich schon, dass er am Montag zum Bundesheer darf (Ironie). Naja, immerhin gemeinsam mitn Mex :) Mal schauen, ob er da auch immer verschläft *g* *LZ unbekannt, zeitgefühl verloren. Hechi meldet sich mal wieder und gibt bekannt dass er auch jederzeit reinschaut wenns möglich ist. was nicht sehr oft ist, da grenzsicherung im burgenland und so... *2Days until Arbeitslos/5Days until Zivi, 19:50 Kampl schaut auch fast jeden Tag rein *3Days bis Graz, 17:54 sali is auch immer wieder mal hier, jeden zweiten tag in etwa. *27.09.2006 15:36 berni schaut mehrmals die woche rein *27.09.2006 14:42 Nachdem des Wiki droht auszusterben fragt sich Felli wer überhaupt noch regelmässig reinschaut.? *18.09.06 13:15 Kampl vermeldet noch 2 Wochen Hackeln bis zum Zivildienst. *bääääh* *15.09.06 13:47 Felli vermeldet noch 2 Wochen Freiheit bis zum Zivildienst. *12.09.06 18:48 Kampl kann bestätigen dass obi wirklich arbeitet, weil er dort auch seine (Ferial-)Arbeit hat. *11.09.06 20:39 obi arbeitet? ach du... -berni *11.09.06 18:23 Felli denkt, dass jemand am wiki gepfuscht hat, da er nicht glaubt dass obi arbeitet. *11.09.06 17:45 11.Sept. 2001 - Die Twin-Towers fallen, tausende gehen in den Tod ... 11.Sept. 2006 das Unheil geht weiter - obi's erster Arbeitstag .... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! *11.09.06 15:45 Felli had soeben seine Anonymverfügung bezahlt und sieht sich wieder als unbescholtener Bürger. * -114 (ungefähr) hechi beschließt auch mal wieder ein lebenszeichen von sich zu geben...es tut si am wiki jo wirkli nix mehr. *2.09.06 13:50 Felli versteht berni's sorgen und vermeldet, dass sein hauptrechner sich selbst gerichtet hat*g* *30.8.06 16:00 berni beklagt sich über zuwenig einträge am wiki... *g* *28.08.06 16:23 berni hasst das hässliche wetter *24.08.06 21:04 Felli verkündet stolz die Gründung des Club der faulen Ferialen. *23.08.06 13:57 geri hat überlegt ob er einen eintrag ins wiki machen soll, hat sich jedoch aus bequemlichkeit für nein entschieden *22.08.06 21:26 berni fragt sich was wohl alle so machn... *20.08.06 20:53 In Anbetracht des Umstandes, dass si am Wiki garnix duad, vermeldet Felli dass erm fad is, und er ned arbeiten will *15.08.06 10:58 Des stimmt schon, aber es steht dort ned, dass de Schärdinger a dort waren und das dieses mal so groß fort gegangen worden is und ned nur bis 24.00 im flavour. naja, is eh egal.. hätt mi selber melden müssen. *15.08.06 10:25 Zu Simons Info, des steht eh am Wiki, auf da Startseite, und auf da Meldeliste stehen an haufen leute^^ -Felli *15.08.06 03:20 simon Warum schribt niemand ins wiki, dass heute alle in braunau sind? dazu wärs eigentlich da. habs jetzt gerade erfahren und sitz fadisiert daheim :) *15.08.06 01:07 höfi sitz gerade im club2 und schmarotzt sich durch das wlan und internet vom büro des clubs, hihi *14.08.06 19:13 berni hat gestern zu world abgeshaked :D und hat für viel alk eine pauschale von 18€ bezahlt ;D *14.08.06 18:26 Kampl freut sich aufs Flavour und nachfolgenden Feiertag, hat aber heute mid Schrecken festgestellt, dass er in seiner Arbeit mid Sachen wie Digitalen/Analogen Filtern, PID-Reglern und .NET zu tun hat!!! *kreisch* *13.08.06 17:43 Felli hört in seiner Ferialhackn dauernd 'World', weil da dauernd Krone läuft, während er Kleinserien bestückt, Pfusch repariert oda sonstiges (Kaffepause, Ratschen, faul rumsitzen) macht. *12.08.06 04:47 Simon ist jetzt zum 4. mal in folge um 04.15 aufgestanden und macht sich gleich auf den weg zur arbeit *heuul* *11.08.06 20.16 Simon hat gerade zufällig "World" im Radio ghört *11.08.06 17:56 berni will wissen was felli iatzt genau machn darf *11.08.06 15:28 Felli stimmt dem völlig zu und berichtet deswegen allen Uninteressierten, dass seine Ferialarbeit ganz gmütlich ist. *10.08.06 19:52 es kann ned sein das seit 3 tagen kein eintrag ins wiki erfolgete.... hiermit wurde dieser zustand geändert, berni *05:08:06 07:14 Simon erwartet von Berni einen Bericht, wie es auf dem UrbanArtForms war *02:08:06 22:00 berni bedauert simons situation und wünscht "viel spass" in der cd-presserei *01.08.06 Simon hat seinen ersten Arbeitstag hinter sich und meldet sich bei Berni, dass er mitfahren will. leider muss er an dem Tag aber arbeiten *heeeeeeul* *31.07.06 berni hat noch 6 tage zu arbeiten und freut sich auf donnerstag, denn da gehts zum urban art forms, wer mit will kann sich noch melden :D *30.07.06 21:40 Felli wurde soeben von einem Pseudo-Psychiater-Programm fertiggemacht und braucht jetzt a Glas Wein. *18.07.06 Party. auf zur Wakeboard WM!!! --~~ *22.07.06 11:33 Felli beschließt, nach da gestrigen Feier an Anti-Tag einzulegen. *18.07.06 21:50 Felli überlegt, ob er Scrubs, Southpark, Simpsons oder Futurama sehen soll.. *16.07.06 21:35 für hechi hoasts wieda ab in de kaserne...i hoff der scheiss is boid wieda vorbei :-( *16.07.06 18:15 obi wü ah, wü ah .. sinnlose serien schauen, versteht sich .. :D *16.07.06 16:15 unproduktive_Tage++; Felli trinkt Energydrinks und schaut sinnlose Serien. *15.07.06 19:24 berni hat heute in der sonne gechillt :D *14.07.06 2150 hechi is grad aus da kaserne heimkommen und verkündet voll stolz in der sowieso schon schlimmen rieder kaserne zusätzlich noch in der schlimmsten kompanie gelandet zu sein. do host net moi nu zeit dass'd wos trinkst...duschen+zähneputzen in 5 minuten! *14.07.06 17:25 Tiefes Kommt grad aus Graz heim und faehrt dann weiter nach Traun! Ausserdem war heut die DVD mit den Fotos von Kroatien im Postkastl! yeah! *13.07.06 19:25 Felli wird demnächst joggen, da am wiki nichts los is. *12.07.06 20:17 berni chilled nach an arbeitstag z hause und fährt dann auf a party... und hofft morgen nicht wieder soviele meter zugehen *12.07.06 11:04 Geri wird sich nun zu seiner täglichen arbeit, dem wernsteiner heckenscheren massaker, begeben *12.07.06 10:05 Unausgeschlafen fragt sich Felli, wieso er schon munter ist...und wird kurz etwas essen und dann wieder Scrubs schauen. *10.07.06 23:08 sali scheiße, i hab so an unendlichen planga auf wodka-orange - das maturareisegetränk von dem ma net genug haben kann und si wanns aus is immer wundert, wo des ganze blieben is und warum ma immer noch net genug hat =) *10.07.06 02:04 Tiefes hat nachwievor nen strangen ryhtmus was das tag/nacht/alkohol verhalten angeht. harrrr! *09.07.06 22:04 Felli trinkt a gmiadliches bier und überlegt, ob arbeiten oda studiern...und wieso a schowida koa geld mehr had... *09.07.06 (glaub i hoit) 2:38 hechi is zruck vom segeln und woa nu gach fort... iatzt hoasts mental aufs einrücken vorbereiten...in ca.21h bin i soldat. *09.07.06 berni is zuhause :D und gewaschen, und bereit fürs bett :D :und losst ses eich guat geh @ segler, bei uns is des wetter nämlich ziemlich schlecht! *segeln is echt.org es is soooooo geil und de maedls san a gonz ok! hechi *yoo gruesse!!! segeln is echt org!!! alk is ok, leckere ziegenpisse und wein :) d weiblichen wesen san mir wurscht (berni) s wetter is typisch fuer kroatien schoen heiss und sonnig :) sodale iatzt gehts dann auf ind split'er city as party machn... dobre vece :) berni *'panzer, ich begsüße sie, es geht sich um folgendes: *ohne brasilien fahrn ma nach berlin! *AN ITALIEN, KOMMMT IHR NICHT VORBEI!!! *sing* *für rechtschreibfehler haftet der leser :P * *rofl* *wir wünschen eich vü spaß, ihr segler *rachel, weißt du was ein rabbi ist?? *g* *gewinner der speib-awards: **first-hit --> lacki, am erstn tog **most-often --> karli (five times) **teamsieg --> zimmmer 2121-2122 (huber,mayer,schöppe, ströbi) **best-average --> zimmer 2315 (gruber, lackmek), 100% *einen hab ich noch *DAS radler :P *hubsi: "und wo is mei dinosaurier??" *lieblingshaustiere, die wir gegessen haben: minkürek + piepkür + dicksackmet + ströbmek :P *hehe, we only talk englisch to berger *schöppe: "larsson ist übers tor gschossn" :P *30.06.06 11:45 Felli sammelt alle nötigen Dinge für die Maturareise und chillt bei Scrubs-Folgen, die er schon 5mal gesehen hat. *irgendwann nach da matura: eine zeitrechnung ist nicht mehr existent, es gibt nur noch alkohol und das was dazwischen passiert, seltsamerweie ändern sich draußen die lichtverhältnisse kontinuierlich, was eigentlich nicht möglich ist, da nur diskretes existiert... verwirrt, sali *28.06.06 17:10 berni fragt sich ob ex-natler ähnlich geächtet werden wie ex-häftlinge *27.06.06 19:45 Felli verfasst literarisch hochwertige Artikel fürs Wiki. *berni ist erfolgreich umgezogen und von nun an ex-natler *a teil der mission2beach truppe sitzt grod im inet-cafe und schreibt infos eine, da rest liegt am pool und chillt (die ruhe vor dem sturm :P ) * simon fährt jetzt dann an den badesee!! * tiefes fragt sich gerade wann,wir wo sein sollen und mit wem ich mitfahren kann zur matura reise! * berni burp *11:14 berni gibt bekannt das herr wolf das edle bierprodukt von erdinger erhalten und bestätigt hat Current Events Archiv